Traveling Circus
by JonahEN-332
Summary: Yeah, the flock aren't the only ones... We are the flock Europe, also know as the Horde. I am the leader, Frostt. I am an Echidna/Bat/Human hybrid. My Horde and I will destroy the remnants of Itex. EllaXOC IggyXOC NudgeXOC GazzyXOC AngelXOC FAX OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Frostt dashed through the woods followed by his horde, with the gravediggers in burning pursuit. "When the hell are these bastards gonna get off are arses?" said a grey haired teenager with a slight trace of a cockney accent.

"Shut up Chinchy, you have the strongest legs of all of us," stated a girl, with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever Ami, just because you're not as awesome as me, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk." Chinchy responded with a tone of sarcasm.

"GUYS!" Frostt exclaimed in a heavily annoyed tone, "we're almost to Prague, and we're almost on a plane to the U.S. so SHUT UP!"

A bunch of gravediggers suddenly popped out, this time the albatross model, and Frostt pulled out his sword, gathered a blaze, and sent out wave of fire, burning the cyborg-mutants to a crisp, leaving only the "flyboys", as they had been called by Ghost, after he had read it in something called "Fang's Blog", the whole reason for their journey to the U.S. "I just thought of something," said a 17ish year old girl with navy blue hair.

"What now, Mari?" said a preteen girl with white hair.

"We can't go into town, let alone the airport, with them on our tail."

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Frostt, "You're right… Get your weapons out every body, this might, no, will, get oily."

Frostt got out Hel and Himinn, his two swords, Chinchy took out Foss, his two Katar **(AN: look it up.)**, Ami grasped Danzleikr, her Cinquedea; Mari took out Bani, her Desert Eagles, Ghost strapped on his sword-shield, Veurr; Muse started spinning Vinda, her chain blade, and Cleats took up Pola, his axe. They then scattered into all different directions, initiating the brawl.

**Frostt's POV:**

I took Hel and shot a bolt of electricity at a flyboy, and a made it explode, which brought a smile to my face, I then took Himinn and froze three flyboys, and then smashed the now brittle metal with the hilts of my swords. I looked to my right and saw Chinchy shatter two flyboys' faces with two simultaneous kicks to their heads. To my right I saw Ghost smashing in a flyboy face with the flat of his blade, and Cleats striking a downward shoulder blow, and then beheading the next robot with one fluid strike. I then back-flipped behind a flyboy and impaled his torso with both of my Tyrfing-like swords. I hear a sadistic laugh and look behind me, worried, but all I see is a pile of robots ridden with bullets, and Mari grinning like a psychopath changing her magazines. "I think they're all scrapped…" said Ami, panting.

"I really hope so…" responded Cleats.

"Crap! Our flight leaves in 30 minutes!" I tell them, and give them the signal for GO.

**Chinchy's POV:**

We were running at breakneck speed, towards Prague, which was about 3 miles away. I really wanted to just fly, but then I thought 'Oh. Yeah. Big city. Lots O' People.' And just mentally slapped my self.

…..

…..

2 Miles.

…..

…..

1 Mile.

…..

…..

"YES!" I exclaim, "We're finally here!"

"Shut up and follow me," said our Oh so fearless leader. Man… he sure is serious sometimes; he really needs to loosen up.

So we were running through the streets like a bunch of psychopaths, which we pretty much are, and getting countless "What the hell?" looks, but we're mutant freaks! We're used to it. As we arrived at the airport, we dashed through security and went to flight gate E4 to New York City. We boarded the plane, and just flew for a while, in a plane, simple as that.


	2. Plane Ride

**WAHAH! I finally got chaptah two up! Sorry it took so long, my one reviewer, Friends are Like Potatoes. Please blame the ADD; also, I love your name. Just sayin'. Please enjoy CHAPTAH TWOOOOO!**

**Frostt's POV:**

Soooo… Yeah… Now that we're not in any danger, I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce all of us. So, I'm Frostt, I'm an echidna/bat/human hybrid, I can fly, use echolocation, and grow and shoot spikes out of my body. I use two swords, Hel and Himinn, Hell and Heaven respectively, in Old Norse. My "power" is to control the elements (so far only water. fire, earth, wind, electricity, and ice) and plants, I can also communicate with animals, sometimes manipulate them. I am 17-ish and I am the leader and science/general intelligence expert of the horde.

Then the other oldest is Mari, pronounced Mah-ree, but with one syllable. She's got navy blue hair, even though she doesn't die it, crazy, right! She's an otter/kingfisher/human hybrid. She can swim and dive like a total frickin' ninja, yeah, you heard me. She has a mod FAL rifle, Prymja (thunder), and two mod Desert Eagles, Bani (Death), still in Old Norse. She can communicate with seabirds, which I can't, 'Cause they're F%$#ing stupid, no offense nonexistent intelligent seabirds. She can also perfectly use almost all vehicles, not sure if that's a power or just previous knowledge, and has perfect nautical bearing. She is also 17-ish and is the tactical and firearms expert of the Horde.

We have my good buddy, Chinchy. He is a chinchilla/dragonfly/human hybrid, hence the name, and just wait! He has a super-intelligent chinchilla, named Lemmiwings, yeah…. No idea on that one…. And I made him a jet pack and a mod-M1911, so yeah, scary ass chinchilla. Chinchy has these custom shoes I made; actually, I made pretty much everything so just assume that, unless I say so. They can pop blades out of all of the edges of the titanium soles, and can extend spikes out of the soles. He also has two katar, the claw weapons of the Rajput warriors, one separating, one not. The shoes are called Laun(secrecy) and the Katar are Foss(force). His legs are incredibly strong, they can literally _shatter_ metal with a simple snap kick, and he can create a wave of immense vibration with his wings and cause a migraine instantly. He is the 16ish year old pyrotechnics expert of the horde.

Next we have Ami, Chinchy's secret crush, and vice versa, too. They're like a bunch of 6 year olds in the way they deny it so much, it's actually pretty freaking funny. She is Viper/Butterfly/Human hybrid. She has a genetically modified Viper with wings named Assassin, Sassin for short; he is about 1 and ½ feet long and has bat wings. Ami uses a Cinquedea, Danzleikr (Dance), and two fan Tantos, Hylli (grace). She can make people see things that aren't there. It's not so much of a hologram or an illusion, but sending different impulses through the optic nerve, we theorize. She is the deception expert of the Horde.

We then have Ghost, the 15ish year old ghost. He is Raven/Panther/Human, and he does not have a pet. The weapons I made him are as follows: Picture a Roman Centurion shield slightly longer than the forearm it's strapped to, with a broadsword blade protruding out of the end. He also has a spear, with a metal shaft, and two retractable blades. The sword/shield is Veurr (protector), and the spear is Gripr (Animal). He can create a black aura around things and teleport up to 30 meters-ish. He is the metaphoric "shadow", for lack of a better word, of the Horde.

The next youngest is Muse, the devious little 12ish year old girl. She is Songbird/Fox/Human hybrid. The weapon I made her- for some reason I made the 10 and 12 year old kids weapons… Oh! That's right, people regularly try to kill us- is a 7 meter chain with a 6 inch blade on the end, the weapon is called Vinda, Wind. She is an amazing musician and singer, and she can even control some people, the only person _in the Horde_ being Chinchy, 'cause he's a sucker for Muse already, with song. She is the… well she's not really a specialist in any field at the moment.

The last one is Cleats, the 10ish year old little athlete. He is a Hawk/Monkey/Human hybrid. His weapon is a double sided Saxon style axe, named Pola, suffer. He is a phenomenal athlete in almost every way, and his power is that he can run up to 50 miles per hour. 50! He is the athlete of the group.

I guess I should go into background now. Unlike the "flock", we were not born mutants. We were captured about 4 years ago, and were tested on. Why us? We didn't know, until a few weeks ago, when we… "Dicovered" some information. I was a genius, entering my sophomore year of college at **13**, majoring in technology and biology, and minoring in performing arts and metallurgy. Chinchy was the world junior parkour, or free running, champion. Mari was a junior marine, highly trained, and a superhuman shot. Ami was a dance prodigy, Ghost was a normal person, and Muse was a music prodigy. Cleats was the MVP of world champion little league soccer and baseball teams. Cleats and Ghost are brothers, too, I believe.

We escaped a year ago, when our powers started showing up. We pulled a big heist, full of deception, violence, and booms. We also got Lemmi and Sassin at that point. We then escaped to Germany, where Chinchy and I got money in drinking contests through our high tolerances. And a chemical compound a developed that nullified alcohol. Heehee! We also got gigs with Muse singing at fancy restaurants. We then stole a laptop **(AN: Like Fang's in the books)** where Ghost found "Fang's Blog" so, we're heading to the Big Apple.

"*Bing* we will be arriving in New York city very soon, so please remain seated and buckled in until we land. *Bing*" Said a voice on the intercom.

Here we go…

**Yayah! How did you like that! Hopefully a lot! R&R ma peeps!**


	3. The conjoining

**Max's POV**

"I HAVE A STRUCTURED SETTLEMENT AND I NEED CASH NOOOOW! Hey Max? What's a structured settlement, cause if it gets you cash now we should get one, unless you need something like a house or a car or a pony…? O! M! GEEE! I WANT A PONYYYYYY!" ranted you-know-who.

"SHUT UP NUDGE! IF YOU START SINGING AGAIN I SWARE TO FREAKING GOD I WILL CUT OFF YOUR TONGUE"

"With what exactly Iggy," said yours truly.

"My money's on rainbow ninja powers" stated Gazzy.

"Shut up Gazzy!" Iggy responded.

"Nope…"

So this goes on…. I should probably tell you what we're doing. We're flying no good ol' NYC for a big speech thing telling all those congress government people who are still killing the world. Come on people! We've been working on this for FOUR years! But whatever…. Ooo! There's the city that never sleeps right now! God I have to stop using exclamation points this much…

**Mari's POV**

Okay… We're close to New York City and Ami is annoying the hell out of me by singing…. I'm going to let you in on something… Ami can't sing. AT ALL. She generally sounds like a donkey with critically damaged vocal chords. If donkeys had vocal chords, anyways. God I hate her sometimes…. Alot. Whatever; we're close to NYC, in fact I can see it now…

"Put on your happy faces and try not to smell bad, because they're staying at that big hotel riiiight….. There. Yep, the four seasons." Announced Frostt.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn… They got some nice taste in the government." Said captain sarcastic…. Hey! That's pretty good…. Heh… yeah… I'm not so good at comedy…

"Hey Captain Sarcastic, calm down and focus; we're about to land." What the F***! Ami stole my joke!...!...

**Max's POV**

"I HATE GOVERNMENT ASSWIPES! And Fred…. And Justin Bieber…. Just to name a few while I'm on the subject." Stated me as we were walking to the four seasons, after our speeches and stuff.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE HERE." Oh My F***ing god. That was the shortest group of sentences Nudge has ever spoken. Armageddon!

"*Ding* Meesis Maxeemum. People here for you. I send them up." Said the receptionist

"Ummm….. Okay. Thank you Dongmei" I responded.

"*Knock knock knock*" I heard emanating from the door. I got up to open the door, and when I opened it I saw seven kids. Three girls and four guys. The tallest guy looked at me and simply said: "Are you Maximum Ride?"

**CHAPTAH THREE IS UPPPPPP! Sorry about not updating for like…. Months…. But yeah…. Not too much action, I know, I'll try to fix that in the next chapter. Please Review. It makes the B.S. years of middle school bearable… that and my iPod app with a voodoo doll. Please be nice though.**


End file.
